


Whittling

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's dragged along when Fili finds a nice lass to sleep with, because their mother insists Fili takes him with. At least Kili brought something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whittling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the kink meme:
>
>> Fíli is allowed to go out, but only if he takes his little brother with him, says Dís.
>> 
>> "But mother, I-" - "You will do as say, young man!"
>> 
>> Maybe she thinks this will lead to Fíli behaving himself, because he has a little brother to take care of. In reality, Kíli just ends up sitting in the corner of a bedroom, bored out of his mind while Fíli shags a Dwarf he picked up at the tavern on the bed.
>> 
>> "Erm, is your brother going to leave soon?" - "Come on, he's not bothering us." - "His bored sighs bother me a bit."
> 
> It was supposed to be humorous and then ended with sadness. I hate my brain. 

Kili starts taking his knife and blocks of wood after the third time. It's more interesting than just sitting there while his brother and some lass have sex, that's for sure.

Kili doesn't mind that his brother has an active sex life, he just wishes he didn't have to see it.

He sits in the corner and carves, the block turning into the first of a collection of animal toys. (He loves his uncle and he knows Thorin eventually plans to take back Erebor, but Kili will never see the throne and would, eventually, prefer toymaking.)

He sighs out of boredom and smirks slightly when he hears the lass complain about how his sighs bothered her. It wasn't his fault he came along, it was their mother's. Besides, it was just him. Not like she and Fili were on the table in the middle of the pub. He wasn't even watching, for Durin's sake!

Fili eventually finishes and Kili wishes he didn't know what his brother sounded like when he _finishes_. He almost wanted to curse their mother for making him come along, because gods, she couldn't know what how irksome it is, to be towed along by someone who clearly wishes Kili wasn't there.

As Fili escorts the lass out, Kili finishes his carving, touching his fingertip to the little lion's nose and hopes he doesn't have to do this again.

Kili's heart hurts enough over Fili already. He doesn't need to see this. Once more, and not even the best smith could forge Kili back together.


End file.
